


the convert

by miscellanium



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Breathplay, Consent Issues, Death-T, Dominance, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/miscellanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other Yuugi had done this out of some ancient idea of mercy, a darkness weighing his voice down as judgment was delivered.</p><p>[For Porn Battle XIII prompts <i>soul, leather, skin, breathplay, real</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the convert

They thought he was alone. And in a sense, he was; his soul was turned inward and to look at him was to see an empty body. But he was there, in the deepest parts of himself, sifting through what had been ripped apart. The other Yuugi had done this out of some ancient idea of mercy, a darkness weighing his voice down as judgment was delivered.

Here, with no physicality to ground him, Seto Kaiba _felt_ everything: pride, love for Mokuba, the sound of a window shattering, a suggestion of the other Yuugi's breath on his neck. And then it wasn't a suggestion—the other Yuugi was there in front of him, in that school uniform with the sleeves a bit too long and that thick leather collar showing. Kaiba reached out, touched his chest, and it was warm, firm. After all their struggles, for him to just show up in this most private part of the self—Kaiba shoved him, smiling at the heavy thud when the other Yuugi hit a (vague, undefined) solid surface beneath them.

"This isn't the way," the other Yuugi said, but Kaiba knew it didn't matter because he wasn't really there, couldn't be.

Kaiba was still wearing the same white business suit from his last duel, the pressed fabric now run through with wrinkles; with nobody else in his mind, after all, what reason was there to change? But the other Yuugi—under the thin cotton of that button-down, pressing against the seams, Kaiba could see a dark vest with buckles and studs like armor. It had to go. But first, the shirt. It tore easily, almost too easily, the leather straps beneath rubbing against his knuckles.

Only—this Yuugi wasn't just other, but darker. He blinked, slow and dangerous, and when his eyes opened they flashed red. Kaiba inhaled sharply, the air sticking in his lungs; _no_ , this was his space, his rules and Dark Yuugi would not, could not—

"You need to learn some control, Kaiba." That voice, low with the confidence of far too many years—Kaiba couldn't help but drop to his knees before it, throat tight and chest throbbing with fury. He was six feet to Yuugi's five, but god, look at them now, at Dark Yuugi with his hands around Kaiba's neck and a grin on his face.

From here, even with his nose pressed into the join of Dark Yuugi's legs, Kaiba could smell the leather enriched by the salt of skin, the tang of it musty in his mouth. His tongue felt thick, full, and there was a pressure building behind his eyes, a throbbing in his groin—

Dark Yuugi let go. Half-dizzy and gulping down air, Kaiba let himself imagine he could still feel Dark Yuugi's fingertips over his Adam's apple, sharp tender points against his flesh; there would surely be bruises if they were doing this with their bodies, and maybe there were bruises back on the outside, who knew? Kaiba's cock rubbed up against his trouser fly, the layers of fabric tight against his flesh, but when he reached for the zipper Dark Yuugi kicked his hands away.

"Do you understand yet? Say you will atone," murmured Dark Yuugi, his thumbs pressing into the base of Kaiba's neck.

"Like hell," Kaiba said, his voice rough. Dark Yuugi smiled and squeezed, cutting off all his air.

Kaiba gasped, his vision sliding out of focus—two Yuugis bent over him, their hands gentle, un-callused, and strong, so strong—and, fuck, his head was pounding but his body (mind?) was _thrumming_. Things were going black, shadows creeping in, and Kaiba tried to raise his hands, tried to pull Dark Yuugi off, but all he could do was hold on.

Dark Yuugi raised one foot. "Do not think that this means your penalty game is over." He touched Kaiba's groin with the sole of his shoe, loosening his hands right as he pushed down just so—

When Kaiba could see again, could breathe again, he opened his eyes and saw that he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please leave kudos and/or comments if you can, they mean a lot to me


End file.
